Michal is a slut!
by Suzuriin
Summary: Fandom beliefs come to a quite bizarre life. MichalxEveryone. Yes, you did read that correct C:
1. MichalxMermaid Princesses

So, in light of this fandom believing very firmly in the fanon belief that Michal, who's never actually got herself a lover, is a slut/ho/whore/bitch, I was sorely tempted to write this. Because Michal-bashing haet.

So, here it is. A 1sentance-type challenge that pairs Michal with every mermaid character ever that will be written in the time period of my three day weekend.

Impossible? I think not B)

Disclaimer: I don't own this. It's also quite an AU story. Very AU, actually xD

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Princesses_

_Lucia_

"I was never jealous of you, Lucia,…" Michal whispered, her entire body shaking as she confronted the blonde mermaid "I was really jealous of Kaito…"

_Hanon_

"Don't tell me you've never been on a shopping spree!?" the aqua-haired girl exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to face Michal eye-to-eye "You've got a lot of living to do…and I'm _so_ willing to help you!" Hanon winked, grabbing Michal's hand tighter than one would normally do with 'just a friend'.

_Rina_

'She's so mature and gorgeous…" Michal thought pleasantly, staring at the young woman walking across the beach from her balcony 'I wonder…if I'll ever get a chance...'

_Caren_

"They're such a ying-yang combination, don't you think?" Noel whispered to Coco, observing her sister's date with the brunette from behind a bush.

_Noel_

Michal wasn't very shocked when two girls, green and purple-haired, turned up on her doorstep, claiming that if she ever hurt Noel in anyway, she'd get gagged and tossed into a canon aimed at a pool full of stingrays.

_Coco_

"Daisies?!" Coco exclaimed, squeezing Michal in a breath-taking hug "They're my favourite! You're the _best_!"

_Seira_

'I know that this is wrong' Michal told herself, combing Seira's long, orange locks 'But…she's so _cute_!"

_Sara_

"I know you had some weird tastes…" Kaito started, staring at Michal in disbelief "But, you're into _necrophilia_?!"


	2. MichalxLove Interests & Minor Characters

Haha, wow, no reviews so far? Hellz yes, I win. It's day two of my self-challenge, and I've been writing so much that I've forgotten about this. PHAIL SUZU, PHAIL!

Reading through this chapter, I have to say, I'm pretty messed up for even _writing _this XD

The villains will come next, of course…I'm saving the best for last 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

_Kaito _

Many emotions ran through Michal as Kaito embraced her tightly; guilt, triumph, love, but the strongest emotion was the first time she every felt truly and honestly happy.

_Hamasaki _

"Well…" Michal started, shuffling her feet nervously "I always did have a glasses fetish…"

_Nagisa _

"You know…" Michal giggled, looking down at her boyfriend "Isn't it usually the boys in couples who are taller?"

_Mitsuki_

"Thanks for the compliments on my piece, Amagi-chan" Mitsuki said, smiling at his young student "How about I name it after you?"

_Rihito _

"I love you, Michal…" Rihito whispered "…in the most un-platonic sense"

_Nikora_

"She really has something for people who are connected to Lucia, doesn't she?"

_Hippo_

"Why must my human form be so _shouta_ looking" Hippo cried upon finding his umpteenth fangirl.

_Madame Taki _

"Your love future…" Taki started dramatically, facing her client from across the crystal ball "Has…me in it?!"

_Aqua Regina _

"I await the day you join me, Michal…" Aqua Regina whispered "Then we could be together…forever…"

_Meru _

"Really? You like Kaito too?!" Meru exclaimed upon meeting Michal "We have so much in common…wanna be friends?"

_Johnny Kawamoto_

"Hey, if Kaito won't take you, I guess I get you all to myself!"

_Momo-chan _

"Michal…you really need to see someone…" Kaito said awkwardly, scratching his head.

_Kura-chan_

"I have to agree with Kaito…" Hanon said, hugging her jellyfish's bowl closer.

_Baaya_

"Why do I always attract the strangest people?" Michal wondered.

_Kaito's parents _

"Okay, Michal, this isn't funny…you wanting to have a threesome with my parents? Plain out _wrong_"

_Manager-san _

"Like I said…I have a glasses fetish…" Michal explained to her brother.

_Michal's parents _

Rihito couldn't seem to look his sister in the eyes ever again after her confession.

_The real Michel_

"I give up, Michal" Kaito said, shaking his head in fear.

_The Ancient Ones _

"I think I _do _have a problem" Michal thought to herself.

* * *

I think I win the prize for most characters written 8D 


	3. MichalxVillians

So, this is my last chapter. I'm surprised that I got a review at all, but thanks, Sailor Star Mars :D

Anyway, it's time for the villains to shine. I tried to make it somewhat realistic, but it's all transcended into crack xD;

Oh, this is kinda late, but this is all manga-verse. Sorry if you don't get some of the manga-only characters :D;

Also, I don't own MMPPP.

* * *

_Gakuto _

"My, what an _adorable_ little girl" Gakuto purred, running a rose over Michal's cheek.

_Izul_

"She's just like that brat Yuuri! Only…much hotter…" Izul said, blushing madly.

_Eril_

"Whahoo! You're a good dancer!" Eril cried, spinning Michal around in circles.

_Yuuri _

"I can't wait until she's older" Michal thought, admiring the flowing orange dress of the young suiyou.

_Maria _

"I think it's about time I branch into another kind of toy…" Maria thought, watching Michal from a distance "Starting with the young, easily-manipulative, and _female_ type"

_MiMi and SheShe _

"Come with us" MiMi chanted, grabbing Michal by one arm "Sister SheShe and I are quite bored at the moment…"

_Michel _

"We happened to get rather close when, well, he devoured me" Michal had once told her older brother.

_Fuku-chan _

This time, Kaito couldn't even muster a snort of disgust.

_"That One" _

"Kaito, please, your silence is scary" Michal pleased.

_Lady Bat _

"Gosh, Michal…" Kaito half laughed, looking at a picture of her new lover "What are you anyway? Gay or straight?"

_Lanhua _

"Infact, her wings do _not _turn me off, thanks!" Michal huffed.

_Alala_

Michal often wondered if the stars would ever stop appearing, because, really, they were kind of annoying when you were trying to make out.

_Michal_

No one could ever look Michal in the face after this piece of information.

* * *

So, there you go. Michal is now, in the fanfiction world, truly a slut :D 


End file.
